Story sequels
by PottsXStark
Summary: These are 1 chapter sequels to some of my stories which are "Romeo&Cinderella, Just one big disaster, Pepper loves who? And a few more! (Pepperony is included in all of them :D)
1. Romeo & Cinderella sequel

A**lright well I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner (I'm an idiot XD) I downloaded some writer app on my phone (yay for smart phones!) and I just type my story then submit to fan fiction. I know I can just type it on the copy and paste window but I just feel better this way plus I can just save and continue here XD. Every other weekend I have no access to a computer (I'm not in trouble it's just a long story) and well I'm bored when i don't have my computer and writing stories what I mostly do as you can see I update my stories as fast as lightning in one day and now I can continue that! Just it might not come out so awesome when I type on my phone but at least I have auto correct on my side XD i think I've spent a paragraph on this now please enjoy!**

1 chapter sequel to Romeo & Cinderella

It's been weeks since the little play incident and Whitney ended up being suspended for three weeks and not expelled (like Tony hoped) Pepper and Tony where in the armory alone. Rhodey had stepped out to buy ice cream for him and his friends. Pepper thought this was a perfect time to finally be romantic. Tony was sitting on the controller chair when Pepper walked up to him. She climbed up onto his lap which made Tony stop what he was doing which was doing what she thought 'boring Villain searching' "what are you-" Pepper stopped him from talking with her lips crushing his. "I can't be doing this right now" Tony said chuckling once they let go. Pepper kisses him once again. "Now mister do you want to play with your toys or do you want to kiss me?" She asked.

He stared at her for a minute. "Dam you Pepper" he said laughing then put his hand behind her head and gently pushed her to his lips. Rhodey happened to walk in as his friends made out. "There are plenty of rooms to choose...pick one!" Rhodey said. Pepper let go and turned to Rhodey giving him a look. "Not my fault..." Rhodey said giving them their ice cream. "Oooo which ones that one?" Tony asked. "I thought I'd try something different so I asked for fudge chocolate" she said. "Wanna try?" She offered. Tony nodded happily as Pepper giggled. She popped open the lid and dipped her pink plastic spoon into her green container. (My favorite frozen yogurt shop has those colors XD) she scooped up some of the chocolate and fed it to Tony.

"Should I go?" Rhodey asked pointing to the door. "Naw" Tony said still looking at Pepper giggling at each other. She got a text few minutes later when her ad Tony were still being flirty. She opened the message and read it. "Who is it?" Tony asked. "It's Kylie" she said. "That girl from the dance team?" Tony asked. "Yup she said she wanted to meet me at the coffee shop down the street" she said. "Alright then..." He said. Pepper got off his lap then walked over to the shop. "Hey!" Kylie said waving at her from a booth towards the back of the shop. Pepper walked over and sat. "What's up?" Pepper asked. "So your dance a few weeks ago..." She said. "Yeah?"Pepper said. " wants you to join the dance team!" Kylie said excited. "Oh um...I don't know I know I used to dance and all but I just don't think that's me anymore" Pepper said.

"Well at least think about it" Kylie said. "I will" Pepper said. Soon after the chat Pepper walked back to the armory. "What did she want?" Tony asked as soon as she walked in. "The dance teacher wants me to join the dance team" she said. Tony and Rhodey raised on eyebrow only difference of that was Tony smiling. "I'm not doing it" Pepper said putting a cloud over Tonys excitement. "Please!" Tony begged. She shook her head with her arms crossed.

"But it would be super cute!" He said. "I told you I'm not dancing anymore I only danced in that play to receive a grade that's all" she said. "Could you do it for me?" He asked. Pepper smiled as she walked up to him and gave him a kiss. "I'm going home good night" she said. "Wait what! No!" He said following her. Rhodey shook his head. "They are something else..." He said. "You're a great dancer Pep" Tony said walking outside with her under the night sky. "Keep trying" she said. "Well all I'm saying is that you should consider it" he said. "I told her I would think about it" she said. Pepper started skipping. "Slow down" he said trying to catch up. "Oh come on try and keep up!" she said. "I'm too lazy" he said. She started doing cartwheels. " I will definitely not do that" he said. "Cause you know you can't" she said sticking her tongue out. "Psh I can..." He said. "Oh really?" Pepper said surprised. "Yeah..." Tony said clearly lying.

"Do it" she said. "Oh um I don't want to do it now cause um I'm really tired" he said. Pepper started flapping her arms like a chicken. "You know what fine ill do it!" He said. Tony awkwardly put his hands on the floor and pushed himself up making a hand stand instead of a cartwheel. Seconds later he fell on his back. "Ohhh that hurt..." He said groaning from the pain. Pepper helped him sit up. "Well a hand stand isn't bad I'm impressed" she said. They walked the rest of the way to her home and she opened the door.

"Come sit" she said. Tony plopped on his stomach onto the couch. She walked over to him and started running his injured back. "I'm sorry" she said. "For?" He asked. "I pushed you to do this" she said. Tony sat up and pulled her hand to make her sit closely next to him. "You know I've done much worse" he said resting the side of his head on the side of her head. "And you know I don't like to see you get hurt" she said. "I'll cut my arm if you don't join the dance team then!" He said. "Tony don't even joke about that!" She said. "I was only kidding I would never do that" he said. " you scare me sometimes" she said. Tony hugged her. "I'm sorry" he said. Tony out more pressure on Pepper which made her fall over on the couch. "Your like a cuddly plush toy" he said hugging her tighter. "We'll teddy bear can't breathe..."she said as she was losing oxygen. He loosened his grip on her. "Would you be alright if I went home now?" He asked. "Of course" she said. She walked him out. "Night" she said giving him a kiss. "Night" he said.

For weeks the dance teacher and girls from the dance team have been asking Pepper to join the dance team. "No!" Pepper said to one of the girls for the billionth time then rushed to her classroom. She ran to a spot next to Tony and sat. "What happened?" He asked as she panted. "These people won't leave me alone!" she said. "They're still asking you to join?" Tony asked. "Yup and it's pissing me off dammit!" She said. "Potts the dance teacher wants to talk to you" said the math teacher. Pepper groaned and got up and walked over to the teacher. "Hello Mrs. Lawrence" Pepper said in the nicest way possible. "Please Pepper just join we need dancers like you" she said. Pepper had enough, she wanted to punch that teacher square in the face. "We have a competition tomorrow!" She said. "How about I just help you win the competition then will you leave me alone?" Pepper asked. "Yes!" The teacher said with joy. "Wonderful" Pepper said as the bell rang and she got back to her seat.

"Sooo?" Tony said. "I'm going to help her win the competition tomorrow" she said. Toy did a little dance in his seat, Pepper punched his arm which made him stop. "Ow..." He said. After school some girls came up to Pepper and asked her to practice at the dance room. "No thanks I already have my choreography" she said. The girls looked at her confused. "Don't worry just tell her ill be there tomorrow" Pepper said. The girls nodded and left."This lady is driving me nuts!" Pepper said walking into the armory. "After tomorrow your home free Pep" Tony said. "Still she's like all over me just thinking about it gets me claustrophobic" she said. "So can you give me a preview?" He asked. Pepper effortlessly did sloppy moves around the armory. "Can you do it for real this time?" He asked. "Um no" she said.

"Well don't you have to practice?" He asked. "When I'm alone I will" she said. "Noooo do it now" he said. "No thanks" she said plopping on the chair. Tony walked over to her and plopped on top of her. "Doooo it" he said. "Can't breathe!" She said. "All you gotta do is practice then ill get off" he said. "No!" She said. "It's so simple Pepper just say yes" he said. "Fine!"Pepper said finally giving in. He got of of her. "That wasn't so hard now was it?" He asked smirking. Pepper pushed him off the chair. "I was gonna lay down here anyway so thank you!" He said. Pepper got up and walked over to her school bag. She took out black biker shorts, tan tights and ballet shoes.

"Turn around" she said. Tony rolled his body to the opposite side of her and she changed into the clothes. When she was done he turned around. "You are not in full uniform!" He said. "I don't need the top!" She said. "Ahem" he said. "I agreed to practice not to play dress up" she said. "Fine" Tony said sitting up. Pepper stretched then began practicing her moves as the entertained Tony watched her. "Just like Tv..."he said. Pepper leaped and spun around. She practiced for at least an hour when she gave out and planted herself on the floor. "You did good" he said tossing her a water bottle. Pepper caught it and drank half the bottle. Her phone started vibrating so she picked it up and read the alert. "Shut up!" Pepper said dropping her phone and clutching her head. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Kylie texted me again asking why didn't I show up to practice" she said.

"Wow even I'm starting to get annoyed" he said sitting next to her. Pepper shifted her head to his shoulder and rested on it. "It'll be alright" he said.

The day of the competition came and Pepper was sitting on a stool in front of a mirror doing her makeup with her costume already on. She wore a black halter top that revealed all of her stomach and a black skirt that was see through but she wore really short, shorts underneath with tan tights and ballet shoes. She gave herself a smokey eye with pink glossed lips. "Lets get this over with" she said walking to the room where she was supposed to wait with the other dancers. Tony was sitting fairly close to the stage with Rhodey next to him. Pepper was the last to perform. The teacher was swimming in her own shoes from sweating nervously. (Groooss!) "please let it be a winning dance.." She prayed. She got into position and they played her song eyes on fire.

I seek you out...

Flay you alive...

One more word and you won't survive...

And I'm not scared of your stolen power...

See right trough you any hour...

Her song was half lyrical and the other half contemporary. Once the song was over they announced the places. "Best jazz choreography goes to Mass charter!" The announcer said. They named almost all of the categories and the Tomorrow Academy on average place fifth. "And now we would like to award a special dancer tonight, she is someone who showed true emotion and danced the most gracefully" she said. "And that talented young women is...Pepper Potts from the Tomorrow Academy!" She said. The Tomorrow Academy dance team jumped up and down and screamed in joy. Pepper came up and claimed her award.

...

Tony was already in the armory sitting on the controller chair when Pepper walked in still in her makeup and consume. She dropped her bag on the floor. "Well hey there beautiful" he said getting up, grabbing a bouquet of roses and giving them to her. "Aw that's so sweet thank you" she said kissing his cheek. Tony smiled and walked back to his chair. He was doing his same old iron man work. Pepper smirk, put down the roses on the Counter and walked over to him. She got on top of him siting on his lap. "This looks familiar" he said. "Well see if you remember now" she said cupping his cheeks and giving him a passionate kiss. "Your lips taste like strawberry" he said. "Do you like it?" She asked. "I could kiss you all day" he said kissing her again. Once again Rhodey happened to walk in on them. "Ugh really guys!?" He asked.

"This is disgusting" he said. Pepper didn't stop, while making out with her incredibly handsome boyfriend she threw a magazine that was originally leaning against Tonys stomach at Rhodeys chest. "Ow...I see it is my time to be quiet..."he said. Rhodey called up Happy. "Wanna go shoot some hoops before it gets dark?" He asked. "Yeah their at it again" Rhodey said awkwardly staring at the two making out.

**(Ah Rhodey XD well get ready for the next sequel which is for the story "Just**

**One big disaster" Review!)**


	2. Just one big disaster sequel

**1 chapter sequel to "Just one big disaster" Enjoy!**

Pepper woke up from her nap in the armory. She sat up from the couch to see Tony doing armor upgrades. She was wearing a black V neck shirt with a lilac somewhat baggy sweater with the same colored shorts and barefoot. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his back. "Well good afternoon sleeping beauty" he said turning off and putting down his blow torch. "Can you take a break?" She asked. "I will in a minute" he said moving around grabbing tools, twisting and hammering while Pepper held onto him. She let go and went back to the couch. Tony finished the last twist then set down his wrench and walked over to the couch where Pepper was sitting.

"I'm all yours" he said smiling. Pepper happily was about to hug him when the computer started sounding alerts. "Ugh!" Pepper said plopping her head on his lap. She got up and walked over to the computer. "Alright who is it now" she said upset. She started typing, Tony walked up to her to see. "Seriously why do you choose to rob a jewelry store today unicorn" she said. Tony put his arms around Peppers neck. "I'll take care of it" he said in her ear. "Ohhh he's mine" she said moving away releasing herself from Tony. She grabbed her pink armored backpack and put it on herself. "Are you sure? I could help" he said. She pushed the center which made the armor engulf her.

"Don't worry I won't be long" she said. She blasted off to the scene.

...

"Well what have we here?" Pepper asked hovering a few feet above unicorn. "I thought you'd never get here!" Unicorn said. "Huh?" She said in confusion. "I didn't rob anything this was just to lure you here" he said smirking. "Why" she asked. "Happy late Easter!" Unicorn said throwing a small ball at her. The ball exploded sending Pepper crashing to the ground making the ground severely cracked. The explosion was bad enough to knock her unconscious. Hours later she woke up in the armory with her armor off. She groaned from the pain in her head and rubbed it. Tony noticed her and quickly walked up to her. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Yeah...I guess" she said. "Next time I'm handling it" he said. "Oh please" she said sitting up on the table she was set down on.

Tony lifted himself up onto the table sitting next to her. "Where's Rhodey?" she asked. "He should be coming soon" he said. "Oh!" Tony said remembering something he needed to tell Pepper. He hopped off the table and walked over to the counter and grabbed a piece of paper. "Look at this" he said walking back and handing it to her. She read it with a confused expression on her face.

"Hello Ms. Potts if you're reading this I see unicorn successfully launched the bomb at you, anyways this is just the beginning of my revenge to make Tony pay for what he did to Rhona! Starting with his love...you!"

"Who would do this?" She asked. "I don't know but just be alert until I figure this out" he said. "What? Wait what do you mean you?" She asked. "I don't understand" he said. "I always feel so helpless and weak with you sometimes" she said. "Pepper you know I only do it to protect you" he said. "I know but still do I always have to be the helpless girlfriend that can't fight just like in the movies!" She said. "Pepper have you forgotten your rescue?" He asked. "You always complain about how much danger I would be" she said. "Well it's true" he said. Pepper rolled her eyes and jumped off the table. "Pep don't be upset" he said grabbing her hand.

She released herself from his grip and continued walking to the couch. "Pep come on" he said following her. She grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder and slipped on her converse. "Pepper you know I mean well don't be upset" he said. "I know you mean well but I feel as if you don't have faith in me to take care of myself" she said turning to him. "Pepper...l he said. "I'll see you tomorrow" she said walking out of the armory.

Half an hour later Rhodey came in. "Hey man" Rhodey said. "Hey" Tony said glumly. "Why so down?" Rhodey asked. "I had a small argument with Pepper" Tony said as he continued to work on his armor. "About?" Rhodey asked. "It started with this" Tony said tossing the folded paper to him. Rhodey unfolded it and read it. "Do you know who did this?" He asked. "No" Tony said. "What did you guys fight about?" He asked.

"She got upset when I said I alone would figure it out" Tony said. "Dude you know how Pepper gets she's sensitive when you don't include her in that type of stuff, it makes her feel useless" Rhodey said. "Dude...I know Pepper said to get in touch with your feminine side but please don't do it around me" Tony said. "Aw man I did it again!" Rhodey said. "I don't understand why she won't understand that I'm trying to protect her" Tony said. "Well that's just the way she is dude" Rhodey said.

...

At night Pepper was at home researching on her laptop on her bed when her phone started ringing. The collar ID said unknown. "Hello?" She answered. "Hello Pepper" the anonymous person said. "Who is this?" Pepper asked. "Oh I'm just a friend" the person said. "What do you want" Pepper asked. "Are you on your computer?" The person asked. "Yeah why..." Pepper asked. "I want you to type on google Potts13" she said. Pepper did what she was told. "Now what" Pepper asked. "Click on the images and the first one you see is for you" the person said. Pepper clicked on the images. "Wait what did the 13 have to do with anything?" She asked.

When the pictures loaded she was horrified on what she saw. "Ohh you know...13 is an unlucky number" the person said. The first image had the picture of sonic from with words on it that said "I'm coming for you" **(any computer game that ends with .exe don't click those they are scary but don't worry I've warned you so nooo problem)** "what do you want from me.." Pepper asked now terrified and closed her laptop.

"Didn't you read my letter?" The person asked. "Listen I'm telling you right now stay the hell away from me or I'll call the police" Pepper said looking around out her window. "Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you because I'd hate to set your house on fire" the person said. "Stop this right now it's not funny!" Pepper yelled. "Well it's quite amusing to me" the person said. "Now lets play" the person said then hung up. Pepper was shivering from fear. It was hard to dial because she couldn't stop shaking. She managed to dial Tony. "Hello?"Tony said.

"Please come to my house and fast like put your armor on and bolt here" she said stuttering a bit. "What's wrong?" He asked. "The person who wrote the letter is-" Pepper stopped to scream from a window being smashed. She dropped her phone. "Pepper? Pepper!" He yelled.

"What happened?" Rhodey asked. "I don't know..." Tony said rushing his armor.

...

Pepper ran to her kitchen and took out big sharp knife from her drawer. "Come at me!" She yelled holding the knife in front of her while shaking untill suddenly she realized her backpack was on the couch in the other room. She tried to walk but her fear didn't let her move. Suddenly she saw something black crawling into the room.

"W-Who's there?" She asked. The person stood up wearing a black coat with a hood. "Shhh this will all be over soon" the mysterious person said holding a knife. "Get away from me!" Pepper yelled. The person ran at her about to strike when Pepper ducked and accidentally dropped the knife when she slipped past the person. "Oh crap!" she said. She ran to the next room and grabbed her backpack. There wasn't enough time to transform so she ran to the bathroom and locked the door. The anonymous person started banging and stabbing the door. Pepper struggled to put her arms through it because she couldn't stop shaking.

"Dammit!" She said. Instead she tried to detach an arm so she could shoot the person. The person broke in just in time because Pepper was able to free the armored arm. She screamed when the person broke in and triggered her repulsor. She shot the person which oddly the body exploded making Pepper fall and hit herself against the wall. She was covered in blood panting from her adrenaline. Tony rushed inside her house with his armor on and ran to the bathroom. "Hold it right...there?" Tony said aiming his palm.

"What happened in here? Is that your blood?" He asked kneeling to her side. Pepper started crying. "Hey it's alright" Tony said taking off his helmet and hugging her head close to his chest. Pepper sprung up onto her knees and hugged Tony tightly. While his arms wrapped around her he looked at the body suspiciously over her shoulder. "Let me see something here..." Tony said slowly releasing himself from her.

He got on his feet and took a few steps to the body and turned it around. "What the hell is this?" He asked. The body was fake but with real blood packs in it. "Pepper I need you to stay with me for a couple of days" he said. "Glad I didn't have to ask" she said. "I called your dad and he should be here soon with a police squad" he said.

"O-Okay" she said still shaking. Tony had never seen her so scared before and it disturbed him. "Don't be scared I'm going to protect you" he said. He lifted her up and carried her in his arms and walked out of the house to see the police already here. "Patricia!" Virgil said running to his daughter. "Are you alright?" He asked. Pepper nodded. "Thank you Tony for getting here in time" he said. "It's no problem and if you don't mind I'm going to have her stay with me until bring this person to justice" Tony said.

"That's fine" Virgil said. Before they left Pepper packed a bag and then left with Tony. They went to his house where Tony set up surveillance cameras around the house and secured the perimeter good. "No one is getting in tonight" He said walking into his room where Pepper was sitting on his bed.

"Try and get some sleep" he said. Pepper shook her head. "I'll be in bed in a few minutes I just have to set up my laptop" he said. "She made me look up a picture on google..." She said. "Which was? And it's a girl?" He asked. "Yes,...type Potts13" she said. Tony did so and did not like what he saw. "You'll be safe with me I will do everything in my power to keep you safe alright" he said walking over to her.

Pepper dropped her head down and let a few tears slip. Tony cupped her face and lifted it. "Do you understand me?" He asked. She nodded and he kissed her forehead. "Hey...I'm sorry about what we argued about today" she said. "It's alright we'll talk about it later" he said. Tony finished setting up his cameras then detached his armor arm from his armor and put it on himself. "Keep yours on too" he said. Pepper did the same.

He crawled into bed next to her and put his armored arm around her. Fortunately they slept the whole night undisturbed. Tony woke up before Pepper so he slipped out of bed and sat on the floor with his laptop on his lap. Pepper woke up an hour after him. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Searching" he said. Tony had the letter next to him. Pepper laid on her side facing Tony. "Unicorn attacked me with that bomb...maybe we could beat the answers out of him since he delivered the letter" she said.

"Actually while you were passed out yesterday I did pay a visit to him and let me tell you he was tough to crack" he said. "What do we do now?" She asked. "Search until I find this person" he said. Pepper sighed. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I wonder how men aren't afraid of these things" she said. "Well it's more the personality then the man" Tony said. "Something I don't have" She said. "That's not true" Tony said.

"It is" she said. "Well you think that but just so you know I don't think that about you at all" he said. His words made Pepper smile a little. "So this person must've had a special connection to Rhona" she said. "Guess so since she wants to kill you and ruin my life" he said.

"I wish we knew who this was already" Pepper said flipping over. Tony's phone started ringing. "I bet you it's her" she said. Tony picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said. "Hello Stark" said the person. "Let me guess you must be the person who tried to kill my girlfriend" he said. "Indeed and this person is also outside your door" the person said. Tony jumped up aiming his palm at the door as it opened. "Hello" the person said. Pepper sat up on the bed with her hand up too ready to fire as she was in shock.

"Agent Claire told me about you" Tony said. "M-Ms. Colleen?!" Pepper said. "Hello Ms. Potts" Colleen said. "And oh please call me Francine, calling me by my last name is too formal for me" she said. Tony had his other hand behind his back and started texting agent Furry. He used his phone so much he knew where every letter was located. "So are you going to kill us?" He asked. "Maybe maybe not" she said.

"Killing Rhona was a big mistake" she said. "I didn't kill her she killed herself, she put her life at risk by rigging that warehouse blow" he said. "Rhona intended for you to die and I will make her wish come true!" She yelled. Suddenly the entrance to the house was broken into and S.H.E.I.L.D agents flooded the house aiming their guns at Colleen.

She held her hands up. "No...you will not get away with this!" She pulled out a knife and threw it at Tony. "Tony!" Pepper yelled then shut her eyes looking away and shot the knife out of his direction. The agents arrested Colleen. "You'll be put away from a long time" said Furry. He walked into the room. "You two alright?" He asked. They both shook their heads. "Pepper you saved me" Tony said. Pepper looked at the knife. "I did..." She said. "I'll be outside" Furry said walking out.

"I don't know about you but I thought you were pretty brave" Tony said smiling at her. She giggled and walked over to him to give him a hug. "I love you" she said. "Love you too" he said.

**(This took half the day to write and I feel awesome about it right now. Well aside from any errors I hope you liked it "Pepper loves who?" Is next. Review!)**


End file.
